backyardsportsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Baseball (scrapped Disney TV cartoon)
Backyard Baseball (renamed to Backyard Sports until it got scrapped) is a scrapped American animated Saturday Morning TV show developed by Sue Rose. It stars the Crazy Melonheads. History In 1996, shortly after the CD-i release of the infamous "Baseball Kids"; Sue Rose and Mark Peyser made a test short featuring Billy Jean Blackwood (still, in her Baseball Kids design), Luanne Lui, and Ricky Johnson. The test short was put on the now defunct Baseball Kids website in late 1996. In February of 1997, the full 11-minute pilot was finished and parts of it were seen on a promo for ABC's then-upcoming One Saturday Morning block along with fellow show Pepper Ann. Also, before it was sent to ABC, it was going to be on CBS (along with Pepper Ann) for the rejected "Humongous TV" block (then known as Kobra TV until Humongous acquired Kobra Nile Duck Games in April 1997). In late 1997, a small preview was seen on a promo of One Saturday Morning. It was going to be released in 1997, but it got delayed next year... In August 1998, an 'event' was held on ABC's SatAm block, saying that Samantha Pearce has taken over the block and a team called "Crazy Melonheads" will 'clean up' the 'mess'. It was supposed to air on September 26, 1998, as it would share timeslot with Pepper Ann in "Pepper Ann and The Crazy Melonheads". When 9/26/98 came, it never did. Only 2 specials were aired on ABC and 4 music videos were aired on UPN. 5 episodes were played on the now-defunct Toon Island at Disney MGM Studios. Characters Crazy Melonheads * Pablo Sanchez - a mostly-silent boy who likes to play games with his friends. Voiced by Dex Manley * Luanne Lui - a preschool-age girl who carries her teddy bear around. She has a crush on Pablo. Voiced by Jen Taylor * Marky Dubois - a hillbilly-accented boy who likes his frog Fifi. Voiced by David Robinson * Ashley and Sidney Webber - twin girls who prefer tennis than baseball and other sport. Voiced by Ashley Kane (Ashley) and Sidney Kane (Sidney) * Ricky Johnson - a boy who likes to listen to hip hop music. Voiced by Khary Peyten *Billy Jean Blackwood - a girl who wishes to be a star in Paris. Voiced by Kathleen Wilhoite (speaking) and Lenoa Beelin (singing) *Dante Robinson - a boy who is a big eater. Voiced by Candi Milo *Achmed Khan - a boy who loves playing the electric guitar. Voiced by Tom Kenny Other characters * Jocinda Smith - voiced by Cree Summer * Maria Luna - voiced by Michelle Thomson * Annie Frazier - voiced by Candi Milo * Tony and Angela Delvecchio - voiced by Danny Cooksey (Tony) and Corrie Anne Shenigo (Angela) * Sunny Day - voiced by Jen Taylor * Vinnie T. Gooch - voiced by Sue Rose * Amir Khan - voiced by Adam Wylie * Lisa Crocket - voiced by Clea Lewis * Ronny Dobbs - voiced by Candi Milo * Toofie Khan - voiced by Lauren Tom * Bruce Khan - voiced by Tara Strong * Sally Dobbs - voiced by Cree Summer * Kiesha Phillips - voiced by Kathy Henson Gehrig * Stephanie Morgan - voiced by Kathy Henson Gehrig * Vicki Kawaguchi - voiced by Lauren Tom * Reese Worthington - voiced by David Robinson * Ernie Steele - voiced by Dolores Rogers * Samantha Pearce - voiced by Jenna Von Oy * Oz Von Hasselhoff - voiced by Jeff Bennett * Grover Vinton - voiced by Dee Bradley Baker * Ulukula Kakali - voiced by Kathleen Wilhoite * Dmitri Petrovich - voiced by Luke Perry * Pete Wheeler - voiced by Luke Perry * Papillon Blackwood - voiced by Pamela Segall-Aldon Episodes Season 1 #First Day with the Crazy Melonheads/Homesick Billy Jean #Nothing's Crazier with the Frazier/Meet Vicki #Achmed Can't, but Amir Khan/Club Marky #The Greatest World, According to Dante/War on Sports Field #Webbers Webbed Out/Life of Luanne #Ricky's Big Idea/Delvecchio Drama! #Vinnie's Day Off/Samantha Pearce #The Trouble with Tony/Pablo Exercizes #The New Commentators/Ashley Less Sidney #Ace, the New Boy/Sockless of Soccer #Crazy Pitch/Angry Maria #The "Billy Jean" Rules/Ulukula's Song #The Return of Samantha Pearce Season 2 The second season started production in July 1998, just months before the show was scrapped. Some of the episodes are rumored to be sent for other Fido Inc. projects like Pepper Ann or The Backyard Show #Kimmy's Candy Trouble/Derby Nightmares #The Ick-Ick-Ickabots! #Gretchen Gets Sick/Together, Forever #Play that Funky Music, Achmed/Speedy Pete #A Baseball Battle with the Rivals #Robo-Pablo/Gretchen's Brother #1 Hour and 26 days #Cootie Pie Marky/Banksgiving! #Unnamed/Unnamed #Unnamed/Unnamed #Unnamed/Unnamed #Unnamed/Unnamed #Unnamed/Unnamed Gallery NOTE that Amir was originally color coded orange and Maria was color coded pink. This was switched in The Backyard Show due to a color-coding error. Episodes First Day with the Crazy Melonheads title card.png|First Day with the Crazy Melonheads|link=First Day with the Crazy Melonheads Homesick Billy Jean title card.png|Homesick Billy Jean|link=Homesick Billy Jean Nothing's Crazier with the Frazier title card.png|Nothing's Crazier with the Frazier|link=Nothing's Crazier with the Frazier Meet Vicki title card.png|Meet Vicki|link=Meet Vicki Achmed Can't, but Amir Khan title card.png|Achmed Can't, but Amir Khan|link=Achmed Can't, but Amir Khan Club Marky title card.png|Club Marky|link=Club Marky The Greatest World, According to Dante title card.png|The Greatest World, According to Dante|link=The Greatest World, According to Dante War on Sports Field title card.png|War on Sports Field|link=War on Sports Field Webbers Webbed Out title card.png|Webbers Webbed Out|link=Webbers Webbed Out Life of Luanne title card.png|Life of Luanne|link=Life of Luanne Ricky's Big Idea title card.png|Ricky's Big Idea|link=Ricky's Big Idea Delvecchio Drama! title card.png|Delvecchio Drama!|link=Delvecchio Drama! Vinnie's Day Off title card.png|Vinnie's Day Off|link=Vinnie's Day Off Samantha Pearce title card.png|Samantha Pearce|link=Samantha Pearce (episode) The Trouble with Tony title card.png|The Trouble with Tony|link=The Trouble with Tony Pablo Excerizes title card.png|Pablo Exercizes (notice typo)|link=Pablo Exercizes The New Commentators.png|The New Commentators|link=The New Commentators Ashley Less Sidney title card.png|Ashley Less Sidney|link=Ashley Less Sidney Ace, the New Boy title card.png|Ace, the New Boy|link=Ace, the New Boy Sockless of Soccer title card.png|Sockless of Soccer|link=Sockless of Soccer Crazy Pitch title card.png|Crazy Pitch|link=Crazy Pitch Angry Maria title card.png|Angry Maria|link=Angry Maria The Billy Jean Rules title card.png|The "Billy Jean" Rules|link=The "Billy Jean" Rules Ulukula's Song title card.png|Ulukula's Song|link=Ulukula's Song (episode) The Return of Samantha Pearce title card.png|The Return of Samantha Pearce|link=The Return of Samantha Pearce Other Backyard Sports showtime clothes.png|The character's "color-coded" clothes seen on the short-lived "Showtime" era of Toon Disney USA, UK, Latin America, Brazil, Japan, and Germany. (courtesy of Tom Warburton) backyard_sports_color_clothes__fixed__by_blueelephant7_dd8t6ed-pre.jpg|Alternative version, used for Backyard Baseball 2003, after Disney lost the rights to the franchise in 2002. (courtesy of User:Punchcar63) 1999 Backyard Sports poster.png|1999 promotional poster Toofie looks at the golden baseball glove.png|Toofie (then voiced by Lauren Tom) looks at the golden baseball glove (from an unknown episode) Maria at Night.png|Maria (then voiced by Michelle Thomson-Austin) in the night (possibly from Angry Maria) Humongous TV promo.png|A poster for Humongous TV, a rejected Saturday Morning block that was planned to be on CBS. Backyard Sports (then known as The Junior Sports Show) was going to be in the 9:00AM slot.